Lost Memories
by rui-blaze
Summary: No supo la razón de su nerviosismo hacia aquel misterioso azabache, no entendía el calorcillo invasor, aquel que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, sintió miedo de sus propias emociones –calma, Naruto, calma- se dijo a si mismo antes de cerrar los ojos


_**1**_

_**Creo que olvide como comenzó, si te pregunto quién eres ¿te enojarías?**_

-recuérdame- su voz había salido con aquel fastidioso tono suplicante que tanto odiaba, miro los azulinos ojos del contrario quien lo miro confundido, la morena mano se poso en el níveo rostro del pelinegro

-no puedo recordarte, lo siento- una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en los finos labios del rubio mientras su mano derecha se entrelaza con la de cierto pelinegro de cabello largo

-hasta luego, Sasuke-san. Ita-chan ¿Nos vamos? –Halo de la mano del mayor, mientras este todavía observaba a su hermano menor con pena –lo siento-susurro para seguir el paso de quien un momento antes le había llamado

_**Rostros que se borran al anochecer...**_

No supo la razón de su nerviosismo hacia aquel misterioso azabache, no entendía el calorcillo invasor, aquel que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, sintió miedo de sus propias emociones –calma, Naruto, calma- se dijo a si mismo antes de cerrar sus ojos

_**Mi corazón guarda recuerdos que yo he querido olvidar..**_

_**Esta vida normalmente ordinaria**_

_**Con un amor prohibido**_

_**Con rasgos de un insincero corazón**_

_-¿Sasuke?- aquel nombre no parecía ciertamente común, al menos estando en EUA, quizá era la pronunciación que le había dado su Sakura al momento de preguntarle, giro su rostro hacia el gran ventanal al lado de la mesilla de noche, observo con simpleza la cortina de color blanco adornada por pequeñas figurillas ondear suavemente en la habitación resaltando sutil mente la palidez de las paredes, característica ya definida en los hospitales ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía, se había encontrado a si mismo divagando en su mundo mientras su amiga le mira angustiada _

_- ¡Uchiha Sasuke! Naruto por dios debes.. tu... debes recordarlo - las orbes azulinas se posaron en los ojos verdes de su amiga –estas llorando, ¿pero, por qué? estoy bien, no debes preocuparte, el accidente no fue tan grave –_

_-lo fue, Naruto- sin decir nada más la chica del cabello rosa, salió de la habitación con un sonoro portazo –_

_Quizá Sakura estaba más alterada de lo que creyó que estaría, suspiro sonoramente mientras se dejaba caer en la cama – quizá también debería preocuparme- sonrió zorrunamente al decir tal cosa, el no era la clase de persona que se preocupara por si mismo, siempre pensaba en los demás_

_Quizá haber pasado nuevamente por aquella casa no había sido una buena idea, sin embargo el hermoso rosal de aquella casa lo hacía sentirse sin duda tranquilo, después de todo aquella mansión abandonada había sido su refugio desde que era un niño, cerro sus ojos, debía dormir los tranquilizantes comenzaban a perder su efecto y el dolor regresaba nuevamente._

_Flash back :_

La primera vez que entro a la mansión abandonada de la calle vecina a su escuela sintió miedo, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, la primera impresión que tuvo del lugar fue sin duda lo hermoso del diseño, una "casa" estilo victoriano. El color marfil del lugar parecía a verse creado por el paso de los años, dejo salir un suspiro. Seguramente gente muy rica debió a ver habitado aquel lugar fue uno de los pensamientos que cruzaron aquella ocasión por su cabeza

Aquella tarde había salido corriendo del colegio, la lluvia había comenzado a hacerse presente, su casa se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad y la lluvia amenazaba con volverse más intensa, el cielo de color grisáceo se iluminaba en pequeñas ocasiones dejando después un inmenso sonido aturdiéndolo, maldijo a su madre por no haber podido pasar a buscarlo al instituto, el comprendía que ella debía trabajar para mantenerle, podía comprenderlo claramente al igual que podía comprender lo importante que era su padre en la empresa donde era el director y dueño en jefe sin embargo necesitaba algo de "afecto"

Minato y kushina Namizake sus padres, exitosos empresarios, la gran mayoría de los comercios de Konoha se encontraban bajo el mando de sus progenitores, los cuales mantenían a salvo la economía de la ciudad en desarrollo,

-Naruto no debes ser tan egoísta, debes entender que gran parte de la gente de Konoha depende de nosotros- las lagrimas amenazaron con hacerse presentes, abrazo al zorrito de peluche hacia su pecho, aun era un niño los necesitaba

-pero es mi cumpleaños ¿no pueden quedarse conmigo?- su madre negó con la cabeza – tenemos que irnos Naruto, cuando regresemos te traeremos un regalo el más grande y más caro de la tienda ¿está bien?

-¡los odio!- aun con la pijama puesta, corrió hacia la entrada de la mansión Namizake, giro la manija y corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieran mas, en su mano derecha kyuubi el pequeño zorro naranja era sujetado con fuerza

-¿en dónde estoy?- sus mirada reflejaba miedo, ¿había corrido demasiado lejos? ¿Por qué no podía reconocer nada?

-en mi casa, dobe- un chico de cabello negro le miro con superioridad, fue entonces cuando lo vio, sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo aquel chico le recordaba a los príncipes de los cuales su amiga Sakura solía hablar.

_End the flash back_

_La chica de cabello pelirrojo lloraba en silencio, aquella sala estaba llena de personas desconocidas para ella, ignorada en la esquina de aquel tétrico lugar_

_-Karin- la voz de Sakura la saco del pequeño trance en el que se había sumergido, miro a la chica enfrente de ella, y sin darse cuenta se abalanzo hacia ella –¡dime donde esta! ¿dónde está Naruto? iré a matar a ese niñato tonto – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin impórtale quien la viese en ese estado, esta deshecha_

_-¡Karin! Me estas lastimando- la pelirrosa era fuerte, sin embargo no quería lastimar aun mas a la pelirroja _

_-tú sabes cuánto amaba a Sasuke- con suavidad deslizo sus manos hacia la espalda de la chica encima de ella, la escena era extraña y poco le importaba Karin necesitaba consuelo, después de todo_

_-Sasuke está muerto, Sakura y todo es por culpa del idiota de Naruto-_

_**Pintado sobre cielo**_

_**Un amor incompleto**_

_**Ahora el mundo se tiñe de negro**_


End file.
